I Promise You You're All I See
by zombiefanatic13
Summary: They were researching how to stop the darkness and nothing came up, but Luisa wanted to show Sam she cared (Supernatural I own not, but Luisa is mine. This is set shortly after they accidentally release the darkness)


**Let me start off by saying I don't own supernatural and title comes from Follow You by BMTH. I hope ya'll enjoy this!**

"God, there's nothing!" Sam declared, letting his head fall onto the book before him, the action making a dull thud sound. He had been researching the darkness in the Men Of Letters' library very long into the night. Not a soul around except for the hunter friend he called upon to help him. He knew he could feel her bright emerald green eyes on him, looking up from her laptop at his little outburst. He could tell she had a lovely white eyebrow raised. Luisa Antoinette, a beautiful name for a knockout Cajun french born hunter. Her hair wasn't white by choice bleach and dye, it was by birth. It was a rare genetic abnormality, one that came every few or so generations in her family she had told him once. It wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her, beauty could mean nothing if the person's heart was black and their head empty. No, she has an intelligence to rival his. Most of the time he thought she was smarter than him

She had no mercy when it came to killing whatever supernatural being that crossed her path, but she did see the gray line. She knew not all of those creatures deserved to die, some were actually good and she saw that. God help those that were truly evil. She had a rep of being ruthless when it came to dealing with them, "No fucks given." Luisa would say. And on the very rare and very odd occasion it was just a beyond cruel human she knew the law could not touch, she saw to it herself. That almost scared Sam, for him and his brother usually let the authorities handle it. But he saw what she saw, someone had to deal with them if the law couldn't. And she never left a single trace that anything ever happened. It's where her intelligence came into play, one of the many things he admired and loved about her. He could never tell what he felt about her, he didn't want to ruin the great friendship they had going. But back to the topic on hand, they were researching a way to defeat the darkness. And Sam thought if anyone besides Dean (who was at the bar drinking himself stupid because he's pissed at Sam right now) could find a way to take care of it, it's Luisa.

Lifting up his head to said beauty, he found she was indeed raising an eyebrow at him and also a faint smile graced her lips. Internally he sighed happily at seeing her face, on the outside he asked,"what?" She shook her head and closed the laptop with a sigh. "Sam, maybe we should take a break. It's 2:30 in the morning and we're both frustrated and tired. I know you don't want to ear this, but we both know this would be a fruitless endeavor. I'm sorry, but there's just no mention of the darkness anywhere except for an obscure reference in the bible and that's it. I wanted to find something too, I wanted to help." She said and got up, moving around the table to stand beside him. "What are you saying?" Sam asked. "I'm not saying we're giving up Sammy, I'm just saying we need to take a break and start anew tomorrow. Maybe get some sleep or something?" Her eyes twinkling so briefly as she said the word something that he almost missed it. "We're just stressed and exhausted." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I don't kmow if I could sleep right now." he said. "I could help with that." Luisa said with a smirk and a wink.

His eyes widened and he gulped a few times, not quite believing what he just heard. "Say what now?" Sam asked, his mouth agape. She giggled and god how he loved that sound! "You heard me." She said. "Why?" he asked and this time she sighed. "Come on Sam, we both know you're not that stupid. Couldn't you sense anything with the way I'm friendlier towards you?" she asked, walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders a bit. "I thought that was because we're close friends." He said dimly and that made her giggle again. "Do friends flirt as much as we do?" she asked and covered his mouth before he could make another stupid remark. "And really? You thought that was all play? Jeez." She said and removed her hand. She then walked in front of him, pushing the book away and sat on the table in front of him with him between her legs. Sam blushed at the intimacy of the position and her closeness like this. He looked at her and she smirked. "I guess I'll just have to show you this is real. Stand up." Luisa said and he stood up.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him softly. He stiffened in surprise, he almost didn't believe his luck. This beautiful woman, the one he had been fantasizing and pinning over for for ages was kissing him! He closed his, returning the kiss and deepening it. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against his body. They broke for air after a bit, panting and rested their foreheads against each other. She smiled and said "Believe me now?"

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this! I felt that was a good stopping point. And hey...if ya'll want more, like a certain lemon that could've been in there but I left it out ;) Just ask! I just wanted to see how you guys liked this part. So if it's good enough, rate and review. Then ask for the missing part and ye shall receive!**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I haz no beta**_


End file.
